mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Yun Kōga
| birth_place = Shinagawa-ku, Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | nationality = Japanese | residence = | known_for = Earthian, Loveless | occupation = Manga artist | website = yunk.jp }} is a Japanese mangaka, born on July 9, 1965 in Shinagawa-ku, Tokyo, Japan. Her blood type is B, and she is married to fellow mangaka Tatsuneko. She is a graduate of Mita Senior High School, Tokyo. She currently lives in Setagaya-ku, Tokyo, and also has a daughter. Profile She began her career as a dōjinshi artist creating dōjinshi for works such as Saint Seiya, Captain Tsubasa and Maōden. She debuted in a commercial magazine with the original work Metal Heart (serialized in Kobunsha's Comic VAL from November 1986). After her debut, she continued to contribute on numerous dōjin works. However, the later disbanding of a dōjin circle, Yajō Teikoku, she had founded with Maki Chikura, led to her taking numerous breaks from her commercial works. Due to this, there were incomplete works penned by her during this period. During her years in middle school, she had been a fan of Masami Kurumada's manga series Ring ni Kakero, Fuuma no Kojirou, Saint Seiya and B't X (serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump), sending Kurumada numerous fan letters asking to meet him, after which Kurumada finally agreed, inviting her to his workplace. When asked about her penname in an interview in the September 2006 issue of Puff, she responded that she had originally thought of making it Jun Kōga, but subsequently changed it to Yun Kōga. Among her noted works is Loveless, which has been serialized in Monthly Comic Zero Sum since 2002 and is ongoing, as well as her work . She has also worked as an illustrator on the noted literary magazine Faust. In 2007, she contributed the character designs to the Sunrise anime series, Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Works Manga works *''Wakakusa Monogatari'' (Alcott) *''Earthian'' *''Genji'' *''Mind Size'' *''Renai - REN AI -'' *''Rōrakaizā'' *''Kodomotachi ha Yoru no Jūnin'' *''You're My Only Shinin' Star'' *''Saffron Zero Beat'' *''Ōkami wo Meguru Bōken'' *''Yakusoku no Natsu'' *''Chōjū Densetsu Gestalt'' *''Kiga Ichizoku'' *''Yōsei Jiken'' *''La Vie en Rose'' *''Renai -CROWN-'' *''Chronicle'' *''Happi Pri'' *''Loveless'' *''Tenshichō'' *''Kill Me'' *''Bite Me'' *''Crown of Love (manga)|Crown of Love'' Incomplete works *''B-gata Dōmei'' *''Yajō Teikoku'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''CAROL - K'' *''Genji'' *''Chronicle'' *''Chōshinka Enasu'' *''Hōkago, Nana Jikan Me'' (original creator: Ishin Nishio) Original character designs *''Carol'' (Naoto Kine) - OVA *''High School Aura Buster'' (Mio Wakagi) - OVA *''Bloody Bride: Imadoki no Vampire'' - PlayStation game (dating sim) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' - TV anime series Illustrations *''High School Aura Buster'' (Mio Wakagi) *''Majū no Kuroyoru'' (Kaoru Kurimoto) *''Mangaka Marina series'' (Hitomi Fujimoto) *''Makenden'' (Seika Nagare) *''Moerurubu Tokyo Annai'' 2006 *''Light Gene no Isan'' (Chōhei Kanbayashi) Artbook collections * LOVE SONGS * SSSSPECIAL * YOUR EYES ONLY *''Dear Meister'' Other works *Cycland External links * Official site Category:Manga artists Category:Female comics artists Category:Anime character designers Category:Living people Category:1965 births Category:People from Tokyo * ar:يون كوغا de:Yun Kouga es:Yun Kōga fr:Yun Kōga ja:高河ゆん ru:Юн Кога zh:高河弓